


[podfic] Intimate

by Annapods



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Asexual Character, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13163802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: 15 intimate things Harley and Ivy do that don't involve sex.Written byGoDownWithThisShip.





	[podfic] Intimate

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intimate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089316) by [GoDownWithThisShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoDownWithThisShip/pseuds/GoDownWithThisShip). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/i) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/36mb4szwxvh5cl5/%5BDCU%5D%20Intimate.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/36mb4szwxvh5cl5/%5BDCU%5D%20Intimate.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “Personal Space” square of my 2017/18 Ladies Bingo card.

Thanks to GoDownWithThisShip for giving me permission to podfic their work!

 


End file.
